Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+3-6y}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {-3y - 6y} + 3$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-9y} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-9y + 3$